The Wrong Side of the Door
by KittenCeez
Summary: Bet you Yuki did not see this one coming! Rated T for minor language only


The Wrong Side of the Door

Summary: Bet you Yuki did not see this one coming!

Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything Gravitation, though I wish I did. But I just have to live with my ever increasing Gravitation collection.

Rating: All.

A/N: Thank you for reading. No warnings, but there is a little bit of language, but you would all know that is to be expected when reading a Gravitation fic…right? Hehe XD  
This is simply a short, funny one shot, nothing else to it. Read, enjoy, review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki glanced at the clock, annoyed, as he picked at his cold dinner, Shuichi's cold plate staring back at him untouched.

The clock displayed 9:25pm and still Shuichi was not home yet…not even a phone call or a text message in explanation.

Yuki swallowed his anxieties, thinking that his lover was just stuck at the studio and that he will call him soon. Yuki decided to give Shuichi ten more minutes before he called him himself.

Eight minutes had passed and Yuki was placing Shuichi's untouched plate in the microwave, ready to be reheated when and _if_ his lover eventually rocked up.

As if on que, his mobile rang with a text message. Yuki picked up the phone, expecting it to be Shuichi, but he was confronted with an unknown number. Already panicking and wondering who the hell this was and why Shuichi was not ringing him, he opened the text to find;

'Yo, Yuki-san, Hiro. Shu is ohw hm, we had bad day in studio & he is superPO, so watch out wen he finly arives. I got ur # frm Shu's fone btw.'

After studying the text message for a good minute, he finally pieced together what Hiroshi had written. The precise novelist HATED the text message language arguing that it is not a language at all, although, Shuichi had still taught him how to read it…well, most of it.

After disposing of the message, Yuki dropped his phone and asked himself, 'Why the hell do I need to watch out for my own lover when he is in a bad mood?'

Yuki's question was answered two minutes later with the loud slamming of the front door and in stormed the heaving Shuichi.

Yuki turned the microwave on to heat Shuichi's dinner and dared to ask, "Bad day?"

Shuichi merely glowered at him, "You have no idea."

There was a pause while the two lovers stared at each other, Yuki daring Shuichi to tell him about it and Shuichi daring Yuki to ask. The beeping of the microwave stopping broke the silence and Shuichi started like a bullet and did not stop.

"I rocked up bright and early this morning to start recording that song that I was up almost all night writing and we were all good. However, there was no K…at all, no word from him either…fine, we all thought, no worries, we will get the song finished today anyway…So come 5:30 in the afternoon, K finally shows up. We still do not know where the hell he had been, but it did not matter because we had a single for him anyway! So he listens to it and says he does not like it! So, we have been there in that damn studio for the last four hours rearranging that single…I lost count of the number of times something was changed…and when we get a good, final piece…Do you know what K said?"

Yuki shook his head, somewhat amused at Shuichi's misfortune for the day.

Shuichi lowered his voice dangerously, "He went and bloody said that…the first version we presented him with would be the one to release!" Shuichi was clearly fuming, "So basically, we just wasted FOUR HOURS FOR NOTHING!" Shuichi took the plate that Yuki handed to him and slammed it down on the table with a loud clang.

Yuki cringed, thankful that the crockery could withstand such force without breaking.

Shuichi was still not done, "AND! The incredible bastard named K wants us in the studio at 7:00am tomorrow, 'after we proved we could work so hard today'!" Shuichi bitterly mocked K's voice.

Yuki chuckled and lit a cigarette, "Well, I have always said that you have zero talent Shuichi. Why do you think you have to work so much harder?" he mocked, although light-heartedly.

Shuichi hung his head down, laughing cynically and shaking his head, "Oh you did not just say that right now…Out!"

Yuki looked away from his cigarette to see Shuichi stand and approach him quickly, "Huh?"

Shuichi was not going to back down and started pushing the stunned Yuki Eiri towards the front door of their apartment, "You heard me! Out!"

The irate Shuichi had shown his true physical strength and had marched Yuki to the door. He opened it forcefully, pushing his lover over the threshold and slamming the door closed behind him.

Yuki stood facing over the balcony to the dark horizon beyond for a moment before giving a bewildered, "What the…?"

Yuki turned around to find his front door staring back at him. Perplexed, he went back up to the door, "Oi! Shuichi! What the hell?" he tried the door handle to find the door locked, "What!? Shuichi! Open this door!"

Yuki scratched his head as he looked at the closed door, "Geez, I was just joking."

He was met with more silence.

Yuki started pounding on the door, "Shuichi! Damn it! Open this damn door!"

Shuichi suddenly opened the door, the novelist almost stumbling over the threshold. He stared at Yuki angrily before snobbishly handing Yuki a night bag.

"At least I love you enough to let you have these when you get kicked out!"

Shuichi slammed the door closed again, forcefully and loudly locking it.

Dumbfounded, Yuki blindly sifted through the bag, managing to note a spare set of clothes, his shoes, wallet and phone and located his keys. Grinning evilly and thinking that Shuichi had made a big mistake, he took the keys out and went to open the door.

A long string of violent and crude curses could be heard from the floors above and below Yuki as he realised Shuichi was smarter than he gave him credit for.

Shuichi had removed the apartment keys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohma was relaxing. Mika was at the Temple, he had cooked himself an incredible tasting meal and had just finished a delectable bottle of unwooded chardonnay opened the night before. He was very comfortable in his lounge seat, watching the last few minutes of a documentary he had found on Australia's Great Barrier Reef.

Tohma took in the footage of the bright, clear waters, stunning coral displays and varieties of colourful fish in all shapes and sizes, "Hmm, I must head there one day," he mused to himself, "Scuba-diving, that will be a different experience…"

His thoughts drifted away to his upcoming work schedule, trying to find a good time to disappear from work for a couple of days when there was a knock at his door.

Tohma sulked, not wanting to move from his very comfortable chair and considered ignoring the person at his door when he heard, "Seguchi…let me in."

Tohma jumped up from his seat and opened the door two seconds later, "Eiri-san! What are you doing here?"

Yuki brushed his way into the penthouse apartment, giving Seguchi the string of sentences that explained, 'he had been kicked out by Shuichi', 'he did not want to go to a hotel' and 'he needed a place to sleep', amongst other complaints.

Tohma, however, was still stuck on sentence number one, "I am sorry, Eiri-san…but did you say that Shindou-san has kicked you out for the night?" Tohma could not believe what he was hearing.

Yuki looked at him, clearly very irritated, "Yeah, your hearing skills amaze me Segu-"

Yuki was cut off by Tohma bursting out laughing.

Yuki stared down at Tohma while he had to brace himself with the wall, "I hate you so much right now…" he deadpanned.

Tohma wiped tears from his eyes, "I do apologise, Eiri-san, but this is way too funny!" Tohma paused for a moment, trying to contain his laughter, but failed.

Yuki glared down at him before stalking to one of the spare rooms, "Shut up and die…"

Tohma continued to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End!

Haha! Where on earth did this one come from? I have no idea either, but I love it!

Please leave a review!

Luv lots!

KittenCeez!

xxx


End file.
